


Hiatus

by Aeren



Series: Drabbles (wincest y J²) [8]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Chicago (City), Established Relationship, M/M, Non AU, Season 9 Spoilers, unbetad
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-11
Updated: 2014-04-11
Packaged: 2018-01-19 00:28:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1448614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeren/pseuds/Aeren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble inspirado en la fotografía, solicitado por @j2ismyheaven</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hiatus

 

para [j2ismyheaven](http://tmblr.co/mrVSz0T0Rf1-8qW7YyQwQSg):

«Las últimas semanas de rodaje han sido un infierno, para los dos, pero Jensen, maldito sean él y su método, es quien peor lo lleva.  Jared sabe que son afortunados, hacen un trabajo que les encanta, que les permite estar el uno con el otro y están bien, pese a todo lo que les rodea, no quiere ni empezar a pensar en pretendidas mujeres y niños compartidos, en contratos y en planes de futuro, así que inspira con fuerza y usa la tarjeta para abrir la puerta de la habitación del hotel que han usado en Chicago. Esos dos días mientras graban las escenas para Bloodlines les han sentado de muerte, pero toca regresar y por mucho que les duela, volver a la realidad.

Cierra y se apoya contra la madera mientras observa a Jensen recoger los pocos artículos que ha traído para aquella escapada. Los suaves vaqueros se le ajustan a la curva del trasero cuando se inclina para rescatar la camiseta con la que ha dormido, una de Jared que le queda enorme, él sin embargo cree que Jensen está genial cuando la lleva sin nada debajo más que toda esa piel pecosa y suave que conoce tan bien como la suya propia. De pronto se le cierra la garganta y le pican un poco los ojos. Si Jensen se girase ahora mismo le miraría con ese gesto displicente que le ha copiado al mismo Dean Winchester y tras el que esconde que en el fondo, es un romántico impenitente en lo que a lo suyo se refiere, lo mismo que Jared. 

De pronto le arden las manos por las ganas de acariciarle. Hay demasiada ropa entre ellos, demasiado espacio, demasiado de todo, de pronto la idea de irse de allí es insoportable, así que cruza el cuarto y le rodea la cintura con las manos, justo sobre el vientre. La camisa formal y la corbata son una concesión que el actor se permite de vez en cuando, de los dos, el rubio es quien disfruta más de vestirse bien y salir a tomar unas copas, Jared refiere pillar lo primero que encuentra en el armario y admirar la forma metódica en que su chico realza su ya evidente belleza con prendas caras y accesorios que no todo el mundo puede permitirse.

Jensen está tenso y tiene ojeras, excitados como niños pequeños por el cambio de aires en el rodaje, apenas han dormido, pero él le conoce mejor que nadie y sabe bien lo mal que lleva la historia que están grabando esa temporada. Jared lo odia, pero odia más ver que cada día a su pareja le cuesta más deshacerse de la energía oscura y pesada de Dean. Le aferra con fuerza mientras apoya la mejilla en el cabello suave de la nuca, inspira el olor del perfume, seco y amaderado, rico, con notas acarameladas que le incitan a abrir los labios y depositar un beso húmedo justo tras la oreja. Jensen le mira a través del espejo y sin decir nada Jared enreda los dedos y le sostiene en el sitio. A veces desearía ser un desconocido más, a lo mejor hubiese acabado siendo el profesor que pretendía ser cuando era un niño que deseaba seguir los pasos de su madre. Desaparecer en el anonimato y dedicarse a quererle, y sin embargo, de no ser por sus carreras, jamás se hubiesen encontrado y si algo tiene claro es que la vida sin Jensen hubiese sido un completo desperdicio, no puede imaginarse sin él a su lado.

—¿Qué tal? —le musita entre besos, balanceándoles a ambos. Jensen se deja llevar mientras apoya la cabeza en su hombro y la gira buscándole la boca.

—Bien. Un poco cansado, pero también… —Los ojos verdes brillan un instante, tan hermosos que Jared tiene que contenerse para no babear de felicidad, porque le tiene allí, tibio y fuerte entre sus brazos y es sólo suyo.

—Con ganas de quedarte —concluye por él, rozando su nariz con la de Jensen, que le sonríe y de pronto es como si esos nueve años no hubiesen pasado y estuviese de nuevo en el tráiler, en Vancouver, con los pantalones por los tobillos, jóvenes, y más asustados de lo que nunca habían estado, porque  de verdad, conectar como ellos lo habían hecho era como para acojonar al más valiente.

—Es una tontería —admite, suspira y cierra los párpados, mientras Jared sigue meciéndole, como si Jensen no fuese una sólida torre de más de un metro ochenta de músculos. En momentos como aquel, adoraba ser tan alto como era, y poder llevar el peso de ambos sobre los hombros—. Pero me encantaría pasar un día aquí, perdernos, los dos juntos… solos, olvidarnos de todo.

—Tienes tanta suerte de haberme encontrado —le susurra malicioso, deslizando las yemas hasta alcanzar el cinturón de hebilla plateada. Le encanta el modo en que la piel de Jensen palpita bajo su palma, calentándose y creciendo con sus cuidados.

—¿De veras…? —silba el actor entre dientes, a duras penas contiene un gemido y Jared lo sabe y saberlo sólo le pone aún más duro contra el trasero con el que se está frotando.

—Ajá… —asiente, mordisqueando el cuello, hambriento como si no hiciesen sólo unas horas que hubiesen hecho el amor, como si de verdad aquellos nueves años no significasen nada—. Adivina quien acaba de conseguir unas horas más. —Juguetea con el cierre, bajo el cual, el sexo de Jensen late, ya completamente erecto.

—Ese es mi chico —comenta mientras se gira dentro del circulo en el que Jared le tiene encerrado. Cuando Jensen le mira de frente, sonrosado y sonriente Jared siente que nunca le ha querido tanto, por primera vez en semanas a su compañero la sonrisa le llega a los ojos».


End file.
